Automatic garage doors are now typically opened and closed by means of an onboard transmitter activated by a driver of a vehicle. Commonly, a driver of a vehicle may forget to activate the remote transmitter to close the garage door thus increasing the risk of an unwanted intrusion. Even more commonly, a driver may question if they closed the garage door, often necessitating a return trip to check.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and system for alerting the driver of a vehicle that the garage door has been left open. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.